Arc-V
by DBZai98
Summary: CG/B AU. The Holy Britannian Empire just started there second Pacific War, as a result the Vi Britannian siblings and his friend son of the prime minister of Japan had perish. Now their new live awaits them in the Soul Society.(Re-told from the beginning of the Soul Society Arc, before Ichigo was a Shinigami and so on to the 1000 Years Blood War Arc/ no filler)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Rebirth**

_**August 2010 atb, Japan**_

_A nation born from the defeated __remnants__ of the British Empire and is the __world__'s dominant military superpower that ruled over one-third of the world and one of the large Empire-unions that control Earth initially in the early 21st Century, the others being the __Chinese Federation__, the __European Union__, and later __United Federation of Nations__, __The Holy Britannian Empire._

_The Britannian Empire had begun their invasion of Japan, which brought the Second Pacific War. Missiles were dropped from the Sky hitting homes and buildings. The people in the buildings couldn't escape, in they were killed. Somewhere in a deserted village in Japan, three children were walking by and one boy was crying. Two of the children that were there were not Japanese but were actually Britannian children and not just any Britannian children; they were from the imperial family. Lelouch vi Britannia, the former 11th Britannian Prince and Nunnally vi Britannia, the former 4th Britannian Princess of the Holy Britannian Empire who were sent to Japan by order of their father, the 98thEmperor of Britannia, Charles zi Britannia as political hostages. The crying boy was Suzaku Kururugi, the son of the Japan's Prime Minister, Genbu Kururugi._

_"Lelouch, Nunnally, are we going to be alright?" Suzaku pleaded with tears in his eyes, "C'mon, I not sure anymore." "S-Suzaku," Lelouch spoke as he lay down Nunnally for a second, "Suzaku..." "S-Suzaku?" Nunnally spoke in pain as the blind crippled girl was knew how his friend felt, "Lelouch, Suzaku, I'm hungry." "Just hang on," Lelouch said, "I'm sure that I have something…" Suzaku looked around and grab from his bag something that look like a sandwich, his brain trying to figure out a way that he'll be able to get them out of there, "Here…"_

_"It's no use Lelouch," Suzaku said, "I hate to say…but…maybe we are doom to die in this deserted land." "No, Suzaku, don't you dare we are getting out alive" Lelouch respond as he approach his sister. Nunnally had tears form from her closed eyes. "Are we really going to die big brother?" Nunnally asked upset. "I'm sorry Nunnally…but Suzaku doesn't know what he's saying, I promise you we are getting out of here alive" Nunnally simply responded by reaching out her hand calling for Lelouch and Lelouch took Nunnally's hand and held her close to him._

_That was the last thing the siblings were going to interact between them self and his Japanese friend, since an airstrike ended there lives right there, they die without knowing it, without pain, it was an almost instantaneous dead. Unknown to any of the children went they were alive, a woman with long lime green hair, golden eyes wearing a kimono, had a look of sympathy as she saw what had just happened._

_"I'm sorry…," the woman said._

* * *

_**C's World**_

_Gold everywhere even the clouds, white masks everywhere it was like so many people trap inside a bottle. Then he saw her, the green hair women, a figure in a metal armor just like does of the bye gone age. Carrying a sword big as her attire and with these claws gauntlets she presses this big red symbol on the pedestal. Seconds, later his consciousness his in a different place like something out of a sci-fi movie, he was free walking by this white corridor he meet her this rare women if she was human to begin with. He knew something around her was out, "…c…y...her…me…" He couldn't here the first time, it look like he was still connected to that world. "Come find me went you wake up," She say. Know he could hear here clear as day, but then she started to disappear as another figure appear and blind him for a while._

_He looked at his surroundings and saw the figure, a figure in black attire. He couldn't see the face, the person drew something from their waist, and it was a sword. He's eyes widened and the next thing he saw was the pommel of the sword on his foreheads and a bright light enveloped him sinking him to the ground._

* * *

_**Soul Society**_

_Lelouch wakes up cautiously worry as he opens his eyes, he's surprised to see he's still alive. "Nunnally, Suzaku," Lelouch said relieved. "Where are you?" Lelouch spoke. Lelouch started to get up and notice something he was like in a small village in a forest somewhere it was desolated, it look like none one had live there for ages. "Nunnally, I fail to you my promise" Lelouch spoke looking depress at the ground. Lelouch nodded and swallow, "Suzaku, Nunnally I will find you no matter what," Lelouch said, "I don't know how or went but I swear, I will no matter how many time takes."_

_Lelouch watched with amazement as a butterfly fly pass him "I'm can stand this anymore," Lelouch said as he walked around and then he sat in a nearby rock, "I guess it may be expected since we are lucky to be alive after that hit" Lelouch was amazed with the clothing he was wearing. He was wearing a white robe with a black sash. "These clothes, these are the type of clothes that Suzaku showed us before?" Lelouch wonder. "How did I get into this anyway, I wasn't wearing this before, Was I?" "Is time to get going," Lelouch said, "maybe if I walk around a bit, I could find out for sure where I am." Lelouch's stood and he walked through the forest._

_The VI Britannia heir continued to walk through the forest and he looked around and he just kept walking and walking not seeing anyone or seeing any sort of sign and this went on for a long time. After such long searching for any clues, Lelouch suddenly felt weak and was unable to keep up._

_"W-What the," Lelouch spoke, "I don't feel too good." Lelouch looked down on the ground with a dazed expression "I feel…I feel…hungry," and then he fall to the ground unable to move. "Oh, you don't look so good," A Man's voice said. Lelouch looked and saw a man wearing a black robe with a badge on his left arm. The man had short brown hair and his eyes were does of kind person, he approached the boy with a concern expression. "Oh, you definitely don't look well," The man said, "In fact…" The man turned and started walking away, "Hey must be hungry." "Yeah, that's it, which means that he most have's some spiritual powers," The man deduced._

_The man took some cherries from a near tree that a couple of minutes ago weren't there; he offered them to Lelouch. "Here, eat up," The Man said with a smile. Lelouch was a bit surprised at the gesture and then he took a bite, he had begun to eat and he felt recharged. Lelouch got up on he's feet and felt relieved._

_"Thank you, Sir," Lelouch said to the man. "Thank you so much, I didn't notice that tree before," Lelouch added, "I guess I have been walking around so long, I didn't think about how much time had passed." "Well, that wouldn't be true if it wasn't for the fact that you are dead and so you appear to have Spiritual Energy," The man explained. "Wait, what? Dead and what do you mean by Spiritual Energy's?" Lelouch asked, "What's that?" "Um, where am I anyway?" Lelouch asked, "Are I in a place where people die?" "Huh, of course you are," The man said, "You don't know we're in the Soul Society?"_

_"Soul…Society?" Lelouch spoke." "Hmm, you don't know?" The man asked. "N-No, I had just died from where I was and when I woke up, I ended up in the forest," Lelouch explained hiding the fact that he hadn't die alone, because he couldn't trust the man just yet. "Hmm, did you happen to meet a Shinigami?" "A Shinigami, what's that?" Lelouch asked. "I don't know much about a Shinigami but I did see someone wearing the same close that you have and that person drew a sword and tapped me on the forehead with the pommel of the hilt," Lelouch explained._

_"That's right, that was a Shinigami," The man said, "Didn't that Shinigami say anything? Or did you manage to see his face?" "No, and he didn't say anything, not a word," Lelouch said shaking his head. The Man look pleased. "I guess you don't know," The man said and then he crossed his arms, "Well, I think it would be best if I explained things to you, right Lelouch?" "Hmm, sure, I have nothing else to do," Lelouch said, "Wait, how did you know my name?" "Everything do time, my little friend" The man said with a smile getting up. "So, what's your name? Mister Shinigami." Lelouch greeted with his usual smile. "I'm Sosuke Aizen, I'm the Lieutenant of the 5__th__ Division of the Gotei 13," The man said with a smile, "I think we are going to be great friends."_

_Lelouch and Sosuke walked all the way through the forest as Lelouch looked up in the sky and thought about the life that he and his sister had as members of the royal Britannian family and how their lives were destroyed when their mother was murdered and how their father showed how little he cared which included him exiling them to political hostages. Lelouch thought about meeting Suzaku for the first time and how they eventually became good friends and how their happy lives were destroyed again when the Britannian invasion began which led to their deaths. _

_Lelouch hoped that Suzaku and Nunnally would be okay on this Soul Society and he wished that he would be able to destroy his father and the Holy Britannian Empire but Lelouch figured that it was never going to be able to come true for him now, so he hoped that anyone else would be able to bring down Britannia but now, he was concentrating to make sure he could live here and find his sister and best friend in the Soul Society._

* * *

_**End of chapter. **_

_**Next chapter: Lelouch learn's about the Soul Society and the Shinigami.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Rukongai**_

_**District 64, West Rukongai**_

_Aizen was following the trail back as he told Lelouch that he was on the Soul Society. Aizen explained too that he was on the Rukongai and that the Rukongai is divided into 320 districts, 80 in the North, 80 in the West, and so on. Each numbered in descending order on how far they are from the center; these results in the higher-numbered and farther districts decaying into slums._

_"Even in the Soul Society the strong devour the weak?" Lelouch asked, but it was not a question, a mere phrase. "That's right," Aizen replied, "If you are mend to stay here and learn to use your spiritual energy you must be strong." "Is it good to be strong?" Lelouch added as his looks at the ground. "So tell me, is it good to be weak?" Aizen asked as he looked around._

_"Maybe is good just to stay in between, " Lelouch whispered. Aizen continued to explain things to Lelouch. They soon got to a hut and there was no sign of live for miles. "So, that's where you live?" Lelouch asked. "No, Gin lives here," Aizen said. Gin looks at Lelouch as he came out of it. "Oh, and who is that," Gin said, "Actually the person who lived here moved out."_

_"Moved out?" Lelouch asked. "Yes, she went to the Seireitei to become a Shinigami." "Seireitei?, Shinigami?" Lelouch asked with a raised eyebrow. "Of course, I should have known you told her Gin and she couldn't wait, and went ahead. Lelouch, the Seireitei is actually the capitol of all of the Soul Society and the Shinigami are the ones that are referred as Soul Reapers."_

_"Huh…" Lelouch spoke and then looked at the hut, "so no one is living there right now." "Exactly," Gin said. Lelouch nodded, "Great, then that's where we'll I'll live, and I'll start searching for Nunnally on the morning." "Huh?" Gin spoke looking at Lelouch, "Lelouch, really you don't want to just claim this hut?" "Oh, it's fine," Lelouch assured, "no one is living there now and I think I can handle it."_

_Gin look at Aizen, "Then it's settled. Lelouch you can stay here and try for yourself, but if you were to come with me you will have my help and the help of the Shinigami to look for your sister it could be more easy, but if this where you're live from now on. Let's go take a look." Aizen explain with serious humor._

_"Oh, um, okay, if you're willing to help, I'll go take a look," Lelouch replied._

* * *

_**District 66 of West Rukongai, Soul Society**_

_Lelouch and Gin continued to follow Aizen as they entered the area where it was a market. Lelouch and Gin looked around as Aizen was showing them places in the market. They continued to walk around the District 66__th__ on West Rukongai. A few hours later, Lelouch and Gin returned to the hut where they first meet, he already become friends with this charismatic Gin fellow._

"_Make yourself at home, because tomorrow I'm leaving with the lieutenant to become a Soul Reaper, so you can have the hut if you still want, or you can come with us. Your choice," Gin explains to his new friend and he quickly rush to the forest. Moments later, Gin was out on the road and he was picking up some berries. He then heard some noise and he looked around. He went to the side and went behind a bush and hiding from the bush, he saw three figure and they were men dressed in black._

_"__I knew it__," Gin said in his head, "__Shinigamis…the same Shinigamis that I've been seeing… __"Back in the hut, Lelouch was setting up the futons for himself, them he suddenly remember. "Nunnally," Lelouch spoke. "I miss them Nunnally," Lelouch said with sadness, "I miss Suzaku too and I miss our siblings back in Pendragon." Lelouch looked down and nodded. "I miss Mother too," Lelouch said, "and Kaguya…surprising."_

_Lelouch frowned and looked away in rage. "No, I don't miss any of them!" Lelouch said, "Odysseus? Schneizel? Cornelia? Clovis?" Lelouch puts his hand on the floor, "Euphie...Euphie." Lelouch had his head down, "Yes, I do miss Euphie, I really do." "Nunally I will find you no matter what it takes" Lelouch said with sadness. "I just don't understand," Lelouch said as tears were forming in his eyes._

_"I really don't understand how could Father do this to us? Nunally, what did we do wrong? Were we really bad? Were we bad and that's why we were sent away and then only to be killed months later?" Lelouch started to cry and he was sad because he couldn't hold or comfort his precious sister anymore._

_"Nunnally, we weren't bad," Lelouch said, "we didn't do anything wrong. It's our uncaring father, the emperor who was wrong. He never cared for us, he never cared for Mother. The only thing he cares about was us and the rest of our siblings to fight and scheme against each other just to see who would succeed him on the throne. It's okay; it will be just you and me. If I only had the power to fight back," Lelouch released himself from this bond of the past and looked at his reflection in the mirror on the wall with determination._

_"You, Mother, Suzaku, you all would always worry about me and protect me," Lelouch said, "I want to do my part now. I want to be helpful, I'll grow up strong and I will change things you will see, I promise" Lelouch had a dark feeling inside and he smiled. Outside the hut where Lelouch was, Aizen was watching the exchange of mix feelings inside the boy._

_"Everything is going according to plan, thanks Gin." Aizen said with a smile and then he turn back to the forest._

_Moments later he found not the boy but a serpent dress like a boy, the silver hair child Gin, had murder a couple of Shinigamis on the forest his face was cover in blood and the sword he hold on his hand was too, he now faces smiling at Sosuke Aizen._

* * *

_**End of chapter.**_

_**Next chapter: Lelouch decision. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: Departure **_

_**Sword of Akasha, C's World**_

_Charles zi Britannia, the 98th Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire was standing on the weapon with his eyes closed thinking. He opened his eyes when he was hearing footsteps, a girl with light pink hair and red eyes that wore a white dress. Charles turned to see the girl and saw then saw her iris was blinking red. He saw that it was his 5th consort, Marianne VI Britannia who currently inhabited the body of the seven-year-old Anya Alstreim._

_"Marianne," Charles spoke. "Charles," Marianne spoke. "We're you seen?" Charles asked. "No, I was able to move without being seen," Marianne said as she stood next to her husband, "VV is at the Geass Order right now so he's too busy." "I see, well," Charles said with a frown. Marianne looked at Charles, "I can see you're still upset." "He killed you Marianne and lied to me about it even after he and I both swore we would never lie to each other. I cannot trust my big brother anymore."_

_"Yeah, it is a shame," Marianne then shrugged, "I can't understand why he felt the need to take drastic actions against me. I guess he was really insecure." "Sadly, I find myself agreeing with you, which is why I sent Lelouch and Nunnally away to hide them from Brother's sight." "And now their dead, truly dead," Marianne commented. "Yes, but you and I both knew that there was a chance that it was going to happen," Charles said as he closed his eyes._

_"We'll see them again when the Ragnarok Connection is activated," Marianne said with confidence. "Yes, we will and they will understand," Charles said with confidence as well._

"_If better if I go and explain things myself and them you two will have no problem at all, went time comes" The long green hair women said before taking down the stairs to a great white light._

* * *

_**District 66 of West Rukongai, Soul Society **_

_Lelouch and Aizen were playing a game of chess and Lelouch was amazed the kind of opponent that Aizen was. "__He's as good as Schneizel__," Lelouch thought, "__maybe a bit better.__" Aizen had his thoughts and he smiled, "__Interesting, this boy is quite tactician in chess.__" The two continued on playing against each other in chess and after what it seemed like a long time and both were in standoffs with their chess pieces, Aizen smiled and looked at Lelouch._

_"You really are very good at this," Aizen said genuinely. Lelouch nodded and looked at Aizen, "Yeah, you too." "Excuse me, Lieutenant Aizen," A man's voice spoke. Aizen and Lelouch turned to see a Shinigami that was dark-skinned man with short dark brown hair and pupil-less eyes that are pale lavender and wore an orange scarf. "Oh, Kaname," Aizen greeted. "Sorry to interrupt sir," Kaname said._

_"So the time has come," Aizen deduced. Kaname nodded and Aizen stood up and looked at Lelouch. "I'm afraid we need to end our game but I would like to play against you again," Aizen said. "Yeah, sure and I will win for sure," Lelouch declared. Aizen smiled, "You have a strong will and I can feel this aura you give off, you're quite an interesting child. Before I go I would like to know if you could tell Gin a message for me" "Of course," Lelouch answered. _

_"Lelouch, tell Gin that if he wants to become a Soul Reaper, he will have to go to the Seireitei alone or you can come with him. Because duty calls, I have work." Aizen responded with a smile, "an interesting decision will be made; from your part I can see it" "Already Aizen-sama," Lelouch said. "So long Lelouch," Aizen said as he left and Kaname nodded at Lelouch and followed Aizen. Aizen and Kaname continued to walk to their destination. "You seemed to be enjoying yourself sir," Kaname commented. Aizen smiled, "Yes, that boy is skilled in chess. Not only that," Aizen took out a cylinder that had a small bluish-purple orb inside, "I could have presented my Hōgyoku to that boy. I did felt some adequate spirit energy within him."_

* * *

_**Fugai**_

_Meanwhile in a forest somewhere in the West Rukongai District, Gin was picked up a stick and then heard noises and hid in the bush. Gin looked through the opening of the bush and saw four Shinigami. Three of them were kneeling before the one that was standing and the one that was standing was Aizen. One of the kneeling Shinigami offered Aizen a purple orb of light. Aizen took the purple orb of light with a smile as he looked closely to it. He then put the light in his cylinder and it was consumed by his bluish-purple substance. As Gin watched, he remembered seeing the same three that had picked up the light and when they left, they left the spot where he saw Rangiku on the ground bruised and unconscious. Gin had deduced as he was watching what was going on._

_"__He's the one__," Gin said in his head as he saw Aizen with a sinister smile, "__he's in charge, he's the boss__," Gin opened his eyes with a cold glare, "__so I'll kill him.__"_

* * *

_**District 66 of West Rukongai, Soul Society **_

_Gin had returned from his walk and he was surprised to see Lelouch sitting on the outside his hut. Lelouch saw Gin and waved at him with a smile. "Welcome back Gin," Lelouch greeted. "Hi Lelouch," Gin responded, "What's wrong? You couldn't sleep?" "Yeah, I've been thinking but anyway Gin, where did you go this time?" "A little something here and there," Gin said as he walked past Lelouch to go to his hut._

_"Won't say much? All right, I understand." Gin stopped, "Say Lelouch, have you seen some Shinigami just hanging around here?" "Shinigami?" Lelouch replied with a raised eyebrow and then looked down with a neutral expression, "Well, actually, I met Aizen again today. Gin looked at Lelouch, "You met him again?"_

_"Mmm, I actually played chess with him. It ended up in a draw. Aizen was really good; in fact, the way he played reminded me of my brother." "Brother…oh, yeah, one of your many siblings you had when you and Nunnally were alive in the Human World." "That's right, my brother Schneizel, he was one person that I was never able to beat and playing against that Shinigami in chess reminded me of him." "Oh, Aizen told me that he can't escort you to the Seireitei so you have to go alone them" "I'm leaving today," Gin opened his eyes and gave Lelouch a cold stare._

_"Gin, are you really going to leave to become a Shinigami?"Lelouch asked. "Yep, I am Lelouch. I'm going to become a Shinigami." "But, but…that's not fair," Lelouch said getting upset, "you're just going to leave me here alone." "Lelouch, c'mon," Gin spoke, "don't be like that, you told me you wanted to stay here." "It's okay Lelouch," Gin said, "this isn't just something of a spur of a moment; it's something that I had planned for some time now. You know that. But hey, it's not like we'll never see each other again."_

_"I…I know Gin," Lelouch said, "It's just that…it won't be the same without you around." "I know, that's why I brought this here," Gin gives a bag to Lelouch, inside Lelouch reveal a black shihakusho. "Gin, what's going on?" Lelouch asked and then noticed the clothes that Gin was wearing, "This…is a Shihakusho. Lelouch, now come wear the clothes of a Shinigami and come with me"_

_"What," Lelouch replied. "Help me change things," Gin explains. Suddenly a reply came from Rangiku that had just arrive and looked at Gin and then replied, "No." "Huh?" Gin spoke. Gin and Lelouch were surprised as they looked at Rangiku. "I'm not going to let you do this again, this time…" Rangiku felt a bit troubled but resolved herself, "this time, I'm going with you." "What?" "Rangiku, what are you saying?" Gin asked. "I'm going as well," Rangiku declared, "I'll become a Shinigami as well."_

_"Huuuh?!" Lelouch spoke surprised. "Rangiku, are you serious?" Gin asked. "I am," Rangiku said as he went to Gin and put her hand on his shoulder, "Gin, I'll become a Shinigami as well." "Rangiku, are you sure?" Gin asked being very concern, "it won't be easy you know." Rangiku nodded, "I know and I am ready, I'll do it, whatever it takes, I want to stand by you."_

_Gin was amazed and Lelouch was impressed with the determination that Rangiku displayed. "Didn't she go to the Seireitei before you?" Lelouch asked confuse. "Rangiku," Gin spoke. "This is Lelouch he too will come with us" "Nice to meet you I'm Rangiku"_

_The three children left for the Seireitei to enroll in the Shin'o Academy._

_Meanwhile Rangiku, Gin, and Lelouch continued to head to where they were headed. Rangiku was glad that she was going to be with Gin while Gin himself had his thought in what he had planned to do, because of fear he had abandoned her and she didn't want to look for her again destiny was intertwined._

_"__Rangiku__," Gin said in his head as he looked at Rangiku, "__what I'll be doing when I become a Shinigami will be underhanded and despicable, but…__" Gin thought about Aizen, "__no matter what, I will take back what was taken from you__," Gin then looked at his front with a serious expression, "__sorry in advance Rangiku__," Gin then thought about Lelouch, "__Lelouch…I am sorry…but I'm the only one that has to do what I need to do but I promise, I will kill that man__," Gin thought Aizen again as he saw that sinister smile, "__that man…Sosuke Aizen.__"_

_Gin, Lelouch Rangiku continued on to the Seireitei._

* * *

_**End of chapter.**_

_**Next Chapter: The Seireitei and the Shin'o Academy**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: Unexpected**_

_**One Year Later, Seireitei**_

_At the Seireitei two Shinigamis were talking "I know what you're saying, but apparently this prodigy has the talent of a man twice his age. I hear an officer's position will be ready for him when he enters the division." The Shinigami was amazed, "Oh, well it looks like we got someone with quite a future," the Soul Reaper smiled, "that should make my chances to fill a lieutenant's position even more unlikely." "You don't have to sound so happy about it," he said bothered that the other would like the idea. "So who is it?" he asked, "Who's the lucky division that's going to get the new recruit?"_

_"Well now," he replied, "from what I heard, he'll be joining the 5thDivision." "And there's also talk of another, that one will be joining the 2ndDivision" "Seriously?" the man replied._

* * *

_**5th Division Barracks, Night**_

_A boy with silver hair wearing a Shihakusho held his Zanpakutō and it was Gin, the boy considered as a prodigy as he was able to complete the curriculum of the Shin'o Academy in just one year. The blade of Gin's Zanpakutō was dripping blood and he even had some of the blood on the side of his face. The blood was not his own, it belonged to another Shinigami that he himself had just killed and had his signature wide mocking smile. Another Shinigami appeared and it was the Lieutenant of the 5th Division, Sosuke Aizen._

_"Nice, your skill is even better than what I have seeing so far;" Aizen said being impressed with what Gin did, "Now clean this traitors body up" Gin did as he was told as he faced Aizen and grinned, "Yes, sir." "And how did you find our third seat?" "Terrible, not even worth talking about." "Interesting, glad to hear it," Aizen responded, enjoying the Captain answers._

* * *

_**2ndDivision Barracks**_

_The Shinigami with violet eyes and long neck black hair was walking through the barracks. He looked around and then saw someone who he was looking for. He saw a slender, dark-skinned woman of average height with golden colored eyes and short purple hair with sleeveless and backless Onmitsukido uniform, with long black wrist guard also had a black ribbon around her neck and she also wore a long-sleeved captain haori with the kanji on the back that read two. She had her arms crossed with a smile on her face. It was the Captain of the 2nd Division as well as the supreme leader of the Onmitsukido, Yoruichi Shihoin._

_"Captain Shihoin," The Shinigami spoke. Yoruichi turned around and saw the Shinigami. "Well, so you're back," Yoruichi spoke. The Shinigami bowed to Yoruichi, "I, Lelouch VI Britannia, 3th Seat of 2nd Division, have returned Captain." Yoruichi nodded, "Hmm, good work 3th Seat." Lelouch faced Yoruichi and nodded, "Thank you ma'am." "I'll hear your report here, as soon as my new recruit arrives." "Of course."_

* * *

_**July 2009 atb, Pendragon Imperial Palace**_

_The doors to the throne room opened and Lelouch, who was in his imperial attire, was nervous but remained resolved and didn't show fear in his expression. "Announcing Prince Lelouch vi Britannia," One the imperial guards announced loudly, "17th heir to the imperial throne!"_

_Lelouch walked slowly and with dignity with two rows of high ranking nobles showing respect for the little 11th prince of Britannia although there were whispers among them talking about situation involving Marianne's death and the effect that would cause to not only Lelouch and Nunnally but to the Ashford family that had stood behind them. Lelouch stopped and stood and was ready to speak to the man that sat on the throne, his father, 98th Emperor Charles zi Britannia._

_"Hail Your Majesty," Lelouch began, "my mother, the Empress is dead." "Old news, what of it?" Charles replied with a bored expression. Lelouch was shocked at his father's response, "What of it?" "You sought an audience with the Emperor of Britannia just to inform me of that?" Charles looked at his side annoyed, "send the next one in, I don't have time for these childish game."_

_"Father," Lelouch spoke running up to his father. Lelouch stopped as two Royal Guardsman ran towards Lelouch with spears but Charles simply held up his hands, signaling them to stop and the soldiers obliged. Lelouch was upset with his father's lack of concern and sympathy over the tragic death of his mother._

_"Why didn't keep Mother out of harm's way?" Lelouch asked upset, "You're the Emperor, the greatest man in the nation if not the world. You should have protected her now you don't even visit Nunnally!" "I have no use for that weakling," Charles replied coldly. Lelouch was surprised again, "That weakling…?" "That's what it means to be royalty."_

_Lelouch couldn't stand the fact that his father was so uncaring and the fact that he referred to Nunnally a weakling was crossing the line. "Then I don't want to be your heir, I give up my claim to the throne!" Lelouch declared glaring at his father Charles. This shocked and surprised all the nobles in the throne room._

_Lelouch continued with anger, "I'm sick of all the fighting and scheming of who will succeed you Father, I've had enough!" "You are dead," Charles countered with a death glare, surprising Lelouch, "you have always been dead to me, dead from the moment you were born. Who gave you the fine clothes you wear and comfortable home? The food you eat and your very life? All of those, I have given to you; in short you are nothing to me because you have never existed. Yet you dare to speak such foolishness to me?!" Charles stood up from his throne with authority._

_Lelouch screeched as he fell on the floor, fearing his father and Charles continued to look at Lelouch with a death glare; it was as if the glare was piercing Lelouch's very soul. Charles continued, "Lelouch, you are dead, therefore you are not entitled to any rights. I am sending you and Nunnally to Japan, as prince and princess; you will serve well as bargaining tools."_

_Lelouch couldn't do anything but look at his father with emotions mixed of sadness and anger including feelings of despair._

* * *

_**2ndDivision Barracks, 101 Years Later**_

_Lelouch woke up abruptly and rose up from his slumber and he rubbed the eyes as he frowned. "Dammit, why did I have to think about the past like that?"Lelouch asked himself bitterly, "I wonder how much time has pass in the World of the Living, I still haven't found Nunnally, but I will, is like time here pass so slow but at the same time to fast." Lelouch got up from his futon and opened the door and saw it was morning as he took a deep breath and looking at the morning sky._

_Without a shirt he was standing there are to quieted, "It's been 7 years now," a women voice said, coming from the futon on the floor and then he thought about the state that Japan was the country of his friend and wondered how it was doing. "Suzaku…I wonder how he's doing," Lelouch spoke, "I hope he's okay."_

_"By the way, good morning Lieutenant," the Women spoke. Lelouch turned around and saw his companion on his futon and rubbing her eyes as she yawned. "Morning, Captain" Lelouch spoke with a smile, "Did you sleep well?" Soi Feng nodded happily, "I sure did." "That's good." Soi Feng went and stood next to her mate cover with the blankets and looked at the morning sky. "Another day has arrived," Soi Feng commented._

_"Yeah, It was great that you take my advice into consideration Captain," Lelouch responded. "Are you referring about promoting you to Lieutenant and making Omaeda the 3rdSeat?" She asks taking his lover arm. "Do you have to bring it again? You now that he didn't want to just leave his position, we had to fight for it and I almost kill him, I don't like to talk about humiliating people you know that." "It's been a 7 years since you died and ended up here, into my arms." "Yeah, it seems like this past years just went by without us realizing it, you always so stubborn but at the same time you have cute side you don't like to show almost like a kitten."_

_"I hope you do find, today will be your big day as the new Lieutenant of the 2thDivision, and the best strategies and assassin of the Stealth Force, right Corps Commander" Soi Feng said. "Yeah, me too, today I will have to show my Zanpakto release to the new subordinates," Lelouch said with a nod. "I wonder how Gin and Rangiku are doing," Lelouch commented._

_Lelouch looked at his companion and smiled, "I'm sure they're fine." Soi Feng smiled, "Yeah, I'm sure they are. Gin is real smart and Rangiku is just as competent, but you know that none one can know about us, not even them." "Yeah," Lelouch had a sly smile, "You know with Gin, I wouldn't be surprised if he end's finding out, he has achieved the 3rdDivison Captain position, that'd be interesting to see don't you agree?" Soi Feng responded with a grin._

_Lelouch and Soi Feng prepare themselves as they soon left to start their day._

* * *

_**Second Division HQ**_

_In the Second branch of the Security Force, Lelouch was sitting and facing his new recruits that were almost average Soul Reapers students. They looked at the chess board game that Lelouch was playing sitting there by himself with a smile on his face. A man thought of something and then smiled as he thought that the Lieutenant was a joke and he made his move. It turned out to be a mistake on his part because Lelouch countered with a move on his own._

_"Checkmate. Good first volunteered, step forward "Lelouch declared. The man looked at the board and was shocked as he realized that the Lieutenant had finished the game in a second. "Sir, what I'm to do" The man looked at the young Lieutenant with a scared expression. The Lieutenant was annoyed as he looked at the man._

_"You're nothing but talk," Lelouch said as he picked up a wooden katana near his feet and handed to the man, "Here you go." The man took the wooden katana, "What I'm suppose to do with this?." The man stood up and took position facing Lelouch, " Defend you're self." The man took off and Lelouch sighed and shook his head as he followed the man. Lelouch shook the wooden Katana with his own sword, hearing the wood brake from the inside._

_"Lieutenant, that's not fair," the Soul Reaper argue. "Not fair, your opponent won't play fair, I will try to get the best from you, anyway, I won't accept weakening on my barracks" Lelouch said. "Captain!" The man yells. He was just pierce on the knee by Lelouch Zanpakto who had purples rows on the hilt. "Yep, I'm here to pick up some things and then head off, but while I'm here I want to see it, come on." Soi Feng said leaning on the door._

_Soi Feng smiled and she was excited, "Okay, come on it is time!"_

_At the scream, Lelouch bend his knees; hold his sword in front of his left eye, "I vow to you Shiki-kan!" the Shinigami was blinded by the release of his Shikai. "But that's not a sword!?" the man wonder._

* * *

_**Seireitei, Afternoon **_

_After a while of heating a meal they decided to head back to their home and as they headed back to their home, they saw a crowd gathering and they got curious. "Hmm, what's going on over there?" Soi Feng asked. "That's a good question," Lelouch said, "Well, let's see, shall we?" The Soul Reapers were curious as well and they joined the crowd that was gathering._

_"Hey, what's going here?" Lelouch asked. A man turned to Lelouch, "Huh? You don't know?" "No, we don't," Soi Feng replied, "could you tell us?" "Several Shinigami are here and from what I heard, they're investigating. In fact, a captain is leading the investigation." "A Captain, why didn't they inform us about it?" Lelouch asked. "What are they investigating?" Soi Feng asked._

_"Apparently, a Hollow has been spotted roaming around in parts of this district." "A Hollow, here on the Seireitei" Lelouch asked raising an eyebrow. "A Hollow…they are vicious monsters that attack and eat people, you should get out of here, Old men!" Soi Feng order scared. "Could it be Gin," Lelouch said, "which means, we have to be very careful, not to stand in his way, he doesn't like people messing around with his business, he has change a lot."_

_"You may be right, is not our business" Soi Feng said. "Well, we don't need to worry too much," The man said, "after all, we got several Shinigami here with a captain among them, I'm sure we'll be fine," The man turns and smiles, "oh, here they come." Lelouch and Soi Feng see what the man was seeing they see several Shinigami and one of them was the silver hair young captain wearing a haori with the kanji three on the back walking by. As the Shinigami walk by, Lelouch and Soi Feng felt the Captain Spiritual Energy and the people there started to feel dizzy, the man next to them collapse and Lelouch got concerned._

_"Hey, are you okay?" Lelouch asked with concern. Lelouch felt too looked forward gritting his teeth, "no doubt, his Gin…" "Uh, y-yes, they are fine," Gin answered. "Yeah, n-nothing to worry about they are," Soi Feng added. The Shinigami Captain walked by and Lelouch eyes widened as his strength felt sapped and fell on the ground._

_"Lelouch!" Soi Feng called out of concern and rushed to Lelouch side. There were some gasps and the people that saw what had just happened got worried. "Oh my, Captain Soi Feng, I didn't know you care about your Lieutenant, some could say you care for him, and by the way are you okay, Lelouch?" Gin asked, "Please don't hate me."_

_"You did that on purpose didn't you," Lelouch asked. "I'm fine by the way," Lelouch genuinely answered, "sorry for worrying you, Captain Soi Feng." Gin shook his head, "You don't need to apologize, Lelouch. Unless you are," Gin suddenly stops talking looking at them with his eyes almost close like always; he open's them a little. The Shinigami with an arm badge appeared in front of Lelouch and Gin._

_"Are you all right young one?" The Shinigami Captain of the 3rdDivision asked. The Stealth Force Commanders were surprised and Gin simply nodded. "Oh yes, I'm fine," the Shinigami answered. "Did, something happen," Lelouch said. "I guess you have to leave," Gin said, "that man, here is my problem, right Captain Soi Feng."_

_"That's right, Captain Ichimaru." "Oh, is that so?" Lelouch asked a bit amazed. "Yes," Gin replied and then looked at Lelouch and Soi Feng with a warm smile, "anyway, it was nice to meet the two of you again." "Nice to meet you to Lieutenant," the man said happily looking at Lelouch. "Take care of yourself you two," Gin said as he went to meet up with his men to hunt for the Hollow._

_"You looked like you were enjoying your chat with those children," Aizen said, cover in a black coat. He was standing there all this time, thanks to the Invisible Cloak that was made by Urahara._

_"Did I?" Gin replied._

* * *

_**Senkaimon**_

_Lelouch and Soi Feng were seeing leave towards another direction. Lelouch nodded and looked at Soi Feng. "Let's go back," Lelouch suggested. Soi Feng nodded at her mate, "Ok, but before you can come back I have a special mission for you." Lelouch wonder, "What is it my Lady?" he couldn't make clear but with her eyes nothing was as it seeing. "Here take this report, it will explain everything you will go to the Human World and execute this traitor," she left with a tear on her eye._

* * *

_**Human World, Karakura Town**_

_The VI Britannia seed arrived on the human world through the Senkaimon, Lelouch thought of something and he nodded as he decided to do something. "It can't be, why you didn't tell me, Soi Feng that the target is the former Captain of the 2ndDivision Yoruichi Shihoin," Lelouch spoke._

_"I need to go do this, for you" Lelouch said with a smile, "I'll be right back," he walk towards under a bridge next to a river._

_"Wait Ichigo, where are you going!?" Rukia called out._

_Lelouch turn around to see a young man wearing a Shinigami outfit with Orange Hair that was after a hollow, he hide to see the fight._

_The Shinigami with violet eyes and long neck black hair looked around as he walked out, on the other side of the bridge. He saw someone and it was this young looking woman with gold eyes and long lime green hair wearing silver middle age armor. The woman turned around and saw the Shinigami._

_"Who are you?" Lelouch asked._

_"I'm C.C." The Women said._

_"Do you know who I am," Lelouch commented, "I know that you've being watching me like some stalker since I arrive here and I also know for a fact that normal people can't see me. Who are you, no; I should ask what are you? Are you some sort of hollow?"_

_The Shinigami simply looked at CC with a neutral expression waving his finger, "Let me point out that I'm not some stalker, but what I am you will soon find out." The women said turning her back on him and walking away._

* * *

_**End of chapter.**_

_**Next Chapter: Shiki-kan? Reveal?**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5: First Encounter**_

_**Karakura Town, Afternoon **_

_"Who are you?" Lelouch asked._

_"I'm C.C." The Women said._

_"Do you know who I am," Lelouch commented, "I know that you've being watching me like some stalker since I arrive here and I also know for a fact that normal people can't see me. Who are you, no; I should ask what are you? Are you some sort of hollow?" The Shinigami simply looked at CC with a neutral expression waving his finger, "Let me point out that I'm not some stalker, but what I am you will soon find out." The women said turning her back on him and walking away. _

_She stops and look back at him for a brief moment, "You do realize your world as you know it will change completely," An explosion was eared near where he stand. "Shit, I'll see you soon, don't try to escape" the Shinigami said putting a hand on his sword hilt and running away from her. _

"_Don't planning on doing it,"_

* * *

_**On the other side of the bridge**_

_The streets where silent until a collapsing force between the Shinigami and the hollow artillery's that resemble frogs drive the dust out of the floor, Ichigo came to a stand as he cut three in half revealing leeches from the little body, spreading on the floor. "Hahaha, pretty good move for a substitute, but aren't you forgetting something the leeches spilling from there guts are live ammunition!" The half bat half frog hollow call as he brought his tuning fork-shaped tongue to use the vibrations to detonate them, as white smoke show as the result of the explosion the hollow just laugh, "Take that you rookie reaper!" from the very smoke Ichigo jump with his sword and place it on the side of the hollows face._

"_Tell me, before I slice and dice you. You kill the mother of that boy inside the cockatiel didn't you?," the hollow stood looking at him with a cold stare, "You may as well admit, because either way you're going down" The hollow decide to talk after a short moment of silence, "Yes, I kill her mother back went I was still alive, you may had heard about me. I was all over the TV, the radio, everywhere I was a famous serial killer…" the hollow continue to explain his past. ", I told him if he can run from me in that body for three month, I'll bring his precious mommy back to life." Ichigo's eyes widen. "How could you do that?" _

"_I couldn't do that you moron, bring a dead person back to live. Nothing, nobody could bringer back after what I did to her I just said to make the brat play along and it work like a charm too. He runs from me and I get the thrill of the chase, not only that there's added pressure of slotting everyone who tries to help him!" "Hum" Ichigo react's. "Now is time to kill you!" The Hollow yells retrieving from Ichigo into the air and shooting his Artillery at him; Ichigo stands there letting them hit him and also catch one with his hand, "Your defenses is weak Soul Reaper!" exclaim the hollow landing, getting his tongue out ready to activate them Ichigo runs towards and forcing one the frogs artillery through the hollows teeth's and mouth making the hollow move backwards by force. _

"_Here take your bomb back," The hollow complains because of the brute force and the result which is pain, "what's wrong, aren't you going to detonate it now? Go ahead do that thing you do with your tongue, if you're not going to use it, I may as well take from you!" Ichigo quickly dash backwards ripping the hollows tongue with his hand. "Ohh, my tongu…e, aah you son of a…!" Ichigo gave him a cold stare ready to slash him but suddenly out of tine air the Hollow is cut into pieces before his very eyes, Ichigo and Rukia that had just arrive stood there surprise of what this new opponent was._

_But the new foe was guarded by this huge wall that suddenly appears with two giant skeletons on both sides the doors, Ichigo was shock as he stood ready to dash aside but Rukia knew better and stood there like nothing. "Don't worry they are the gate's of the underworld but they are opening only for what remains of him," the gate's started to open as a red light can be seeing from a far, "the Zanpakto can only wipeout sins of a soul who's committed crimes as a hollow, does who's committed crime while a live they go to the underworld" a giant hand looking like a hollow's came out and took the remains, the doors close and the wall cracked and break into a million pieces._

* * *

_**C.C. POV.**_

_She stand below the bridge looking at what my being a blow close cover for her first encounter, she could make sense of it but she knew she could tell him everything yet. "Wait it can't be! Is not possible they are old relics of the forgotten age, the old and the first nightmare's frames, but that means Dash is still alive!?" Her eyes wide as she saw the young Shinigami and her friend facing off against this weapon not human nor machine but both._

"_There's no way they can defeat it, that's not the point who even dare to release such evil upon the great consciousness?" She stands her ground letting them to make their own choice._

* * *

_**Karakura Town, Bridge**_

"_So, that's the Underworld," Ichigo said. "Ichigo stay on guard, I had never seeing a hollow like this before." Rukia said retrieving a little. "You will die! Free at last!" The creature demanded. "Who is he? Or what is he? Ichigo wonder, looking at it flying on mid air. The figure that had a black vest with the Black Knights insignia on his chest descended, follow by a pair of black long boots, black skinny pants, and two long black wristbands he also wear a gas mask but the two sides had white bags instead of what normal gas mask had and along his neck there were like a white feather collar around his neck and vest. _

_Behind Rukia and Ichigo two footsteps were heard as a Shinigami landed behind them, "How are you doing, Rukia?" he ask walking towards the enemy standing next to Ichigo taking his thin Zanpakto from his straps out. "Another Soul Reaper, do you know this guy Rukia?" Ichigo ask. "A long time ago, I did. I must say I use to know him, isn't that right, Lieutenant of the 2thDivision of the 13 Gotei Court Squad, Lelouch VI Britannia." Rukia said looking at him with hate on her heart._

"_I hope you don't hold a grudge against me or anything" Lelouch said smiling and acting so calm. "Oh, by the way orange I told your friends to stay out of this; they are waiting for you no far from here with a bird on a cage" "Bastard if you hurt them…!" Ichigo was going to walk to him went Rukia intervene, "…Ichigo stop! He's a high rank officer!" Ichigo stand down relief that beside all that Rukia knew they can trust him. _

_They were quickly interrupted as the Knightmare experiment use his Spiritual Pressure making the wind around him compel them almost forcing to move back a little. "You fools soon I will exterminate you all! I Karasu Tengu will take the three of you out in one strike!" "Sorry to disappoint you but I don't think so, this time you will hear my swords name completely," Said Lelouch taking a footstep forward and taking his sword in front of his left eye, " I vow to you Shiki-kan no sora!" _

_His blade involve in bright light engaging all his left arm leaving his opponent blind, soon his hand was no more but what remains was metal black and silver gauntlet all the way to his elbow, he no longer had fingers but long claws instead and on his forearm he had a symbol it look like 'V' symbol involve with red dark tone in different lines that go on different directions all the way to the elbow._

"_Shiki-Kan no sora! Do you know Substitute Soul Reaper that I'm also a commander of the Stealth Force, a Lieutenant, a master strategies, a master tactician, and also an Assassin here on a mission so nothing will hold me back!" Lelouch yell as his charge at the enemy. _

"_What just happen to his Zanpakto?" Ichigo ask Rukia shock that she was still hiding things from him._

* * *

_**End of chapter.**_

_**Next Chapter: Conclusion of Battle.**_

_**P.S. For does how are wondering the Knightmare Frame is base on the Code Geass shikkoku no renya manga and the original ones will be use too, so don't worry about it.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6: Hope**_

_**Karakura Town, Bridge**_

_"Shiki-Kan no sora! Do you know Substitute Soul Reaper that I'm also a commander of the Stealth Force, a Lieutenant, a master strategies, a master tactician, and also an Assassin here on a mission so nothing will hold me back!" Lelouch yell as his charge at the enemy. _

_"What just happen to his Zanpakto?" Ichigo ask Rukia shock that she was still hiding things from him. He looks back waiting for answers, but it didn't come. "Forget it, maybe is just that a high ranking soul reapers has that kind of power or if not them I will have the pressure of finding it for myself." Ichigo took a step back and lay down his weapon looking at the battle between the knightmare and the Lieutenant goes on._

_The Lieutenant that wears this strange new Zanpakto on his arm also had a chance of clothes; it had the same Soul Reaper uniform except he had an added long white and black coat without sleeves, it had the 2th Division insignia on the back it had the Japanese number two and a pasque flower the same as his lieutenant badge. "That Shinkai look's so different everything I see it, even do that coat looks like a captain's haori, but that's impossible he's no captain" Rukia stated to fine air, because Ichigo wasn't lessening to her, he was focus on the fight._

_The two warriors came to halt and landed apart facing each other, Lelouch look at his hand and pointed as he opponent, "I know I did release my Zanpakto but I can't assure you that I already text your strength and I won't even need to use its power on you," Lelouch let his guard down and lift his gauntlet arm up putting the other one on top. "Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south! Hadō number 31: Shakkaho" A red blast came from his hand in form of a red ball was fire towards his enemy, the knightmare stood there waiting, releasing the heat went it got closer, he use the wind in form of a shield in front of him protecting himself and detonating it._

_The blast had fail and the smoke had clear, "Fool you think that will be enough, you are just a child," He stent his hands aside ripping his veins calling the wind around him, he fly at full speed towards Lelouch who came to release that he had no choice but to dodge, the Shinigami had disappear to fast for even him to see it. "Where did you go?" The creature stated. "I'm right, here! Hadō 88: Hiryugekizokushintenraiho!" Lelouch attack by surprise after using flash step and follow by a powerful kido attack that cover miles destroying the ground beneath them a bit, it appears in a giant blue and lighting blast. "No, he wouldn't!" Rukia stated pulling Ichigo and herself away jumping to the river._

_After the smoke clear the creature had a hole on the chest and his left was completely missing, he had kill almost half of the creature by risking such an intended careless attack. "Next time you should yell a warning first!" Ichigo yell getting out of the river with Rukia. "Sorry about that, I didn't know you were so weak to be so slow" He commented with a grin on his face. "Why you son of a…" Ichigo was about to hit it again went and enormous spiritual pressure was felt the Knightmare Frame was getting out of hand, it was starting to regenerate went an explosion occur around it. _

_"Way of bending Bakudo 39: Enkosen!" Yell Lelouch protecting the others with a yellow shield form of reiatsu, but the shield was broke into piece and all of them were cut in different parts of the body by the wind release from the creature. They were trying to get up, as they look at the creature it didn't have the mask bags and instead it open in half revealing a big mouth like a hollow, the chest still had the big hole Lelouch gave him and his left arm was replace by a razor hand. "ARGHHH!" as the creature scream the reiatsu around it repel them backwards._

_Lelouch got up running towards the Knightmare Hollow, "In tired of this, die all ready!" He jump with his gauntlet in front of him ready to grab the hollow's by the face, but it was to late the hollow was already about to cut him in half went Ichigo intervene in front of him stopping his blade with his own. "I'll give you time do it!" "Right," He nodded. "Killing, Shiki-kan no sora!" Lelouch said as his gauntlet hand detach from his wrist and finally grab the hollows face, his red "V" Symbol glow, Lelouch was pull by the cable that connected the hand with the arm. _

_"Any last words, I dud you will be able now. You know what to do, isn't that right?" Lelouch let go of the creature living five holes on his head each for each claw and continue were Rukia and Ichigo were. "What do you do to it?" Rukia ask. "I made him feel a little retribution against his master, that's all" He said looking at Ichigo. "What do you mean by that?" Ichigo still didn't understand all of this. The creature suddenly yell and fly direct about them and with a left swing attacked the air, only to reveal a figure in the sky wearing a black hooded coat, the hooded figure had the creature pin down with his own sword. "Wait! Who's that?" Ichigo ask. _

_"Its master! I already know how this going to end, that person spiritual pressure his huge, it's almost as captains level if not more," Lelouch commented seriously looking at him. The creature suddenly was cut in half by the figure, who then proceed to leave the area and with a single flash step it disappear._

* * *

_**Karakura Town, River side**_

_The sunset was starting, his friend had came with the bird, Ichigo stand next to Lelouch as they were looking at Rukia who was knee next to the cockatiel cage, "Was wrong?," Ichigo ask. "Is too late for him" Lelouch commented. "I'm afraid Lelouch is right, there's nothing I can do, his chain of fate is being severe, there's no sign of it, without it there's no way I can return him to his body" The Boys voice could be held through the cockatiel, "Uh, no!" _

_Chad was looking at the bird. "Yuichi" He said. Rukia tries to explain to the boy soul, "Don't be sad, the soul society is a wonderful place that's very peaceful", the cockatiel look depress, "Your be happy there, your never be hungry and your never grow old, in fact is much better place to live than this world" Ichigo interrupts, "So, now your suddenly an expert on live on this world?" She turns around to look at him "What!?" "Anyway, you're missing the point here, went you pass over you're finally be able to reunited with your mother," this bring life to the boy, "We can't bring her back to life, but she's on the other side waiting for you and this time is really true" Rukia stared at him, "Ichigo", the bird face to look at Chad, "Mister, Sado thank you for everything you did for me you carry me everywhere in your arms and keep me save you will even brave enough to face a terrible monster and protect me from it" Chad stood there like always _

_"Hey, don't even mention it" The bird look back, "I think is time for me to go now; I don't know what else to say except thank you, all of you" Chad spoke again, "Yuichi, some day went I die and pass over too, will it be okay with you if sometimes I'll carry you around again" He now looks at the boy soul who just came out of the cockatiel body, and he look happy, "Uhum" Rukia and Lelouch both look at Ichigo who approach the boy._

_"Well them, if you're ready let's begin the konso…"_

* * *

_**End of chapter.**_

_**Next Chapter: (No name for it yet)**_

_**Hit: **"Sorry, but I can't go until I accomplish my mission" "What!"_


End file.
